Fantasy Girl
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: A Naruto songfic featuring a pairing that has never been posted on this site. Read and find out who the pairing is, trust me, it's an odd one. Enjoy.


_**Authors note: Just to let everyone know, this is probably the oddest couple in any animated Fandom. Not saying who it is, just read and you'll find out. Trust me you'll be surprised. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, not really sure who does, just know it isn't me.**_

Naruto Uzamaki had spent a great deal of his adolescents desiring the attention and praise of Sakura, but after one harsh word too many from her, he had finally had enough.

"Are you sure about this? I mean if you're so hell bent on killing yourself, I could do it for you." Sasuke Uchiha asks Naruto. It was only recently that the two of them had become good friends.

**Lately I'm learning**

**That so many yearnings are never to be**

**The childhood illusions are merely delusions of a girl that I see**

After realizing the mistake he had been making all these years, Naruto realized, as well, why Sasuke never paid Sakura any mind; the reason was simple, Sakura is a bitch from hell!

"I won't die." Even though Naruto was nervous as hell, that he would perish during this procedure,

**In my minds eye**

**I see clearly a vision of how it could be**

**Me and my fantasy girl**

**Hold on to me**

**Be my fantasy girl**

**Don't set me free**

But that wasn't important right now; what was though was that he found out whether there was some truth to the dreams that he was having…

**Now I've had my share**

**Sometimes I swear that I've had enough**

What dreams do you ask? Extremely weird ones; where his Sexy Jutsu was an entirely different being altogether; and was in love with him, and the only way that they could be together is for him to locate and use the spiritual sever, sacred scroll. A scroll that was supposed to have been sealed away by the first Hokage.

**You end up in sorrow**

**Broken tomorrows, love can be tough**

**But my minds eyed sees a vision of true love and how it should be**

How had Naruto gotten access to such a scroll? Well, it pays to have friends in high places; meaning he had to call in a favor from the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Reluctantly, she allowed him access to the scroll, because deep down, she cared for the boy, and wanted him to be happy.

**Me and my fantasy girl**

**Hold on to me**

"You know, if you're scared and want to back out, I'd understand." Sasuke says, taunting his friend.

**Be my fantasy girl**

**Don't set me free**

**Be my fantasy**

Even though he was nervous, Naruto knew that he had to do this.

"Give me the scroll." He says to Sasuke.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I see clearly a vision of how it could be, yeah**

**Be my fantasy**

Sasuke handed it to him; and the second it made contact with his hand it began to produce a radiant gold light. Naruto then turns to Sasuke, before opening it, and says, "Just in case I do die, reiterate my opinion of Sakura to her for me, okay?"

"Sure." He replies.

"Alright, here goes something!" Naruto says opening it.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Be my fantasy girl**

**Hold on to me**

Once he had opened it, a horizontal energy wave struck him in the chest. He immediately felt the effects of being split in two. It was the most painful experience he had ever been through, but in then end it was all worth it.

"It… it's… her" Naruto says breathlessly.

**You're my fantasy girl**

**Don't set me free**

**Be my fantasy girl**

She tackles him to the ground, hugging him; both shedding tears of joy. She then leans forward and kisses him deeply.

When she had broke the kiss Naruto asks her, "What am I going to call you?"

"Call me Naruko." She replies happily

**Hold on to me**

**You're my fantasy girl**

**Don't set me free**

**Yeah from this fantasy**

"Well Naruko, I had better say it now, before knowing my luck this turns out to be a beautiful dream and I wake up, I love you." Naruto says to her.

She then wraps her arms around his waist, kisses him and says, "I love you too."

_**How was that? I'm new to this fandom, so please be nice in your reviews. Anyway, please R&R thanks. – Gabriel769**_


End file.
